Black Angel
by TheWolfsChild
Summary: Two girls, Fyre and Raven, discover that they are in fact angels descended from the ancient race that used to rule the land. Soon, they must use their powers to protect themselves and their friends from a dark force also hidden in time. based on DNAngel


**Prologue**

In the beginning the planet was filled with angels. Not the ones dressed in robes with halos floating above their heads, but ones that were normal, like people now, with jobs and suchlike. These angels were led by a group of higher angels, The Great winged leader, Kasari, and The Divine Circle. The Divine Circle was made up of twelve angels who helped Kasari in his work. Though, It was all about to change.

******************

"What have you Done!" Harushi yelled, turning upon his leader. Kasari was standing in the middle of a glowing red circle, his icy blue hair whipping around his face like a storm.

"I have created… LIFE!" Kasari shouted back. A creature was forming in the middle of the circle, writhing and shrieking. More of these things grew, until the circle was filled with them. They spilled out, racing away. Some had horns, barbed tails, leathery wings, skeletal forms and great claws. Harushi flared his wings in anger. Beating them down, he lifted from the ground and flew towards the growing numbers of monsters. Pulling from his wings two black feathers, he began muttering a counterforce, trying to slow them down till the other members of the circle got there. A great winged creature landed on his back, and dug its claws in. Harushi screamed, blood trickling down his back, as the demon smashed him to the ground. His vision wavered, then blacked out.

"Kasari. You have done wrong. We will seal away you and your demons in another world, and there you will stay" the circle said as one. Harushi was Laying at the edge of the hall, healing. The Circle had trapped as many demons in the hall as they could, but a few had disappeared. They had them surrounded, and were about to send them into a world linked to this one. The magic was summoned, and they began to chant. They weaved a spell that dragged the demons, and their creator into the world to which they had been banished.

With a roar, a demon broke away from its struggling brethren, and leaped at a circle member. The magic shattered, and the members were thrown backwards. It was too late, though, and the demons vanished.

This began the war between two races that eventually killed both of them out. The Divine circle was broken and many members killed. The end of the Angel era.

**Chapter One**

Fyre sighed, pushing her blood red hair from behind her eyes, and looked at the teacher, Mrs Price, who was standing up and saying something.

"We have a transfer student, please make her welcome," She said. Fyre looked up in surprise. A girl was walking into class. Her long black hair fell in front of her eyes. She had bright blue eyes, and her hair had pale pink streaks in it.

"Hi, I'm Raven Smith, pleased to meet you." The girl said, and the class echoed hi back.

"Fyre? Can you look after Raven till she gets used to the school?" Mrs Price asked.

"Sure." She answered. Raven sat down in the empty chair next to her, and pulled out her school books.

******

"Its break now. What do you want to do?" Fyre asked Raven. The black-haired girl paused.

"Don't mind." She sighed. Fyre looked sideways at her. Raven had been quiet during Maths and Science, but between class she had been chatty, saying hello to the rest of the school if someone said hi to her.

Together they walked around the side of the school, where a small group of trees stood. In the middle there was an oak tree. Walking up to it, Fyre leaped at it, and swiftly climbed it.

"Come on, its easy!" She called down from her perch on a strong branch, four meters up.

"No! I don't like climbing trees." Raven objected, peering through the leaves at Fyre.

"Just climb!" Fyre told her. Muttering, Raven scrambled up the oak, before collapsing on the branch.

"I thought we weren't allowed to climb trees!" Raven argued, when she had safely sat down on the branch.

"Supposedly, but no one tells me off." Fyre countered, before lying down and stretching out on the branch, arms drooping over the sides.

" Okay, tell me about your family, and I'll tell me about mine!" Fyre asked Raven.

"Okay. Well, I have my mum, and my dad, but they divorced when I was about four. I live with my mum, and little sister Haruka, She's ten. I have a cat, Ryuu. That's about it." Raven looked away, staring at the floor. Fyre paused. _Raven must miss her father._

"I live with my mum, and dad my older brother Akira and my older sister Sakura. They're sixteen and nineteen, Akira's in his second last year here. I have a cat too! He's called Krae." Fyre brightened. Suddenly, a bell rang. "That's the end of break! Lets go" Fyre yelped in surprise. Rolling sideways, she slipped off the branch and fell down to the ground. Raven shut her eyes, waiting to hear the thud as Fyre hit the ground. It didn't come. Blinking open an eye, she saw Fyre straightening up.

"Hurry up, just slide down!" Fyre called. Slowly, Raven climbed down the tree. They raced off to the buildings and into class.

******

"I'm home!" Fyre called. She looked down the hall, and entered into the living room. Sakura was on her laptop, with Krae asleep on her Knee. Sakura had long medium brown hair and brown eyes. Sakura was wearing her suit from work. The room was large, with a television, sofa and table in the centre. There were stairs leading to the bedrooms, and two doors, one a sliding screen to the garden and one leading to the kitchen.

"Mums out shopping. Dads being Dad. Where's Akira?" she asked.

"He said he's with some friends. He'll be back by six." Stretching, Krae stood up and stretched, before coming over to Fyre. She picked up the small brown tabby tom, and stroked him. Setting him down, she ran to the stairs and up into her bedroom. Her room was rectangular, with a Raised bed on one side, and a desk underneath; A door led onto a balcony that overlooked the sea. She sat down and looked at a picture of Krae, when he was a kitten. She stretched out on the sofa, and looked around the room. It was tidy, for once.

She heard a crash as something fell down in the porch. _Akira's home, then. _Akira was so clumsy! She rose, then headed for the stairs. She watched as Akira sat down on the Sofa, and turned on the television. Akira had short silvery blue hair, and pale blue eyes.

"Hey, Akira." I greeted him. He nodded in reply, before heading up the stairs to where his room was.

After tea, Fyre headed for her room. When she'd undressed, she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

******

_She dreamed that she had great red wings, and was flying above the town, swooping and dipping beneath the clouds. Suddenly, she woke up. _

"_Oh my god!" she exclaimed, but she didn't say it out loud. She wasn't dreaming! She really was flying!_

"Oh, you're awake." Someone said.

**Chapter 2**

"_Huh?" Fyre thought. She tried to turn her head, but she couldn't._

"I am you, I guess, just different." The thing controlling Fyre said. " I am in your blood, the DNA of an angel. You are descended from the ancient angels. They died out, their offspring had no wings, and those who did died in the great war that went on for a thousand years." Angel Fyre said, beating her wings and gaining height.

"_So, we are the same, but you have wings. Why am I you now, though?" Fyre asked._

"When your conscience is relaxed, or you have an extremely happy feeling, you change. There are many angels in the world - Everyone is descended from angels - But not many people will change." Angel Fyre explained. Curling her great wings, she shot down through the clouds and headed for the bay, and their home.

**Chapter 3**

Raven picked up her toast and bit into it. It was a week end, but she had woken extra early. The first week at school had been interesting, and she had made friends with Fyre. The lessons had been normal. Next week she was on break duty, where she would have to put equipment away that had been used from break time with Fyre. She could hear the seagulls crying out in the bay, and she stood, and called out to her mum.

"I'm going out for a bit!" before pulling on her trainers and exiting her home. Walking along the sea front, she headed for the fountain that hung out on a cliff over the sea. The fountain was a great stone statue of two stone dragons curling around each other, their wings spread out, touching the pedestal on which they stood. She was walking along the walkway that headed for the statue, when she heard a voice.

" …. Fyre, shut up, you're giving me a head-ache. We can fly tonight!". When she reached the fountain no-one was their. She looked around, and there, sitting with her back resting on a dragons head, one leg in a notch on the dragons wing, one hanging down, was Fyre. About three meters into the air. She was alone, but she had definitely been talking to someone.

"Hey, Fyre! What are you doing up there?" Raven called, raising her hand in greeting.

"Nothing, its just…. Nah, never mind." Fyre trailed off, looking confused. Carefully, she climbed down the back of the dragon. Standing on the pedestal, she sprang off, at least a meter into the air. She literally flew through the air, landing with ease on the stone pavement, facing the sea. Raven shook her head. _Fyre must love jumping off high places. _

"What _were_ you doing up there? Also, Who where you talking to?" Raven repeated. Fyre looked nervous.

"Thinking. And I wasn't talking to anybody. I was talking to _me_." Fyre said, walking towards the Rails around the edge of the cliff. Suddenly, Raven noticed that a cat was sitting, perfectly balanced on Fyre's shoulder.

"Is that you're cat, Krae?" Raven asked, joining Fyre leaning on the rails.

"Mew!" Krae meowed, as though saying "Yes!". Raven scratched him behind the ears, and the pale brown tabby tom leant on her, purring. She stroked him, then turned back to Fyre.

"How did you get up there, anyway?" She still wasn't convinced that Fyre _hadn't_ been talking to someone, but she let it drop. She Closed her eyes, raising her head to the sky. Her black hair fell behind her, gleaming in the sun. The dawn sun was warm, and opening one eye, she saw Fyre doing the same. The sunlight shone on Fyre's long hair, setting it ablaze. In the sun, her orange hair burned like a band of fire.

"I climbed. I like climbing." Fyre muttered slowly. Raven nodded, it fitted in with Fyre's crazy things she liked to do. There was something missing, though.

"Why are you up? Its really early in the morning. Everyone at your place must still be asleep, right?"

"Y-yeah." Fyre stammered, surprised.

"Couldn't sleep?" Raven prodded. Fyre shot a glance sideways at her.

"No. I went to bed early last night, so I guess that was it. Why are you awake, if its so early?" Fyre asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I couldn't sleep. I woke up at five this morning, and couldn't get back to sleep." Raven shrugged.

"What time is it now?" Fyre asked suddenly, a worried note in her voice.

"Half-past six. Why?" Raven stared at Fyre, surprised.

"Just wondering. Why couldn't you sleep?"

"It's sounds crazy, but hear me out, okay?" Raven began hesitantly. "I've been having these dreams, and they totally freak me out. I am flying around, and its this place I don't even recognise. Its these mountain range, and I am _Flying_. I have these great black and red wings, and I'm just flying over these mountain ranges. I don't know why I'm dreaming about flying, 'cos I hate heights. And ever since I came here, I've been visiting this place every night, when I go to sleep." Raven finished, worried. She turned to face Fyre, expecting her to tell her that it was a stupid thing, that everything was fine.

To her dismay, Fyre didn't answer. She was looking sideways at the pavement, a shadow hiding her face. She noticed with a flash of shock that she was shaking. "Fyre?"

"R-Raven, how long have you been having these dreams?" Fyre asked, stammering. She was still shaking. Raven was shocked still, and at first it didn't register that Fyre had spoken. She shook herself.

"For about two weeks. A week before here, and until now." Raven replied, trying to stop her voice from shaking. With an effort, Fyre turned to her, her face smiling reassuringly.

"It's fine, I'm sure. I mean, I love heights, but I don't dream about flying! So that's kinda weird, too, don't you think?" Her voice was carefully measured, and she had stopped shaking. Her face was pale though, and Raven guessed that she wasn't letting on what she really thought.

Raven shrugged mentally, shaking off the thoughts. Fyre suddenly leaned forward, stepping off the railing. Krae jumped eagerly onto her shoulder, balanced calmly again. "I need to go. I left without telling anyone, and they'll all be awake now. I don't want to worry them." she waved goodbye, and jogged off.

Raven watched her go, surprised at the sudden departure. _Fyre is hiding something. I know it. Why did she freak out when I mentioned my dreams, I mean, they're not that crazy!_ Raven thought, then added determinedly. _Whatever it is, I will find out Fyre's secret. A secret she wont tell me!_

**Chapter 4**

"_Hey, its getting early! We have to head back, or we might be seen!" Fyre called loudly. _Angel-Fyre ignored her, again.

"Okay. Fine, but just a bit longer!" Angel-Fyre protested. Fyre grumbled, then tried to take control of herself. Angel-Fyre shoved her mentally away. "You stay back until I've finished!" Fyre groaned.

"_I still haven't forgiven you for trying to come out yesterday! I was talking with Raven, and you went all crazy. Trying to come out during the day, that's a fine way to not show who we are!" She yelled, but Angel-Fyre laughed at her._

"I know she is an Angel too! Look at her dreams!" Angel-Fyre said resolutely. Fyre gave up. "You were worried too, I could tell, so don't try to deny it!" Fyre stayed quiet, letting herself go. Angel-Fyre sighed, turning to the sea, and climbing higher into the clouds.

Rays of sunlight suddenly appeared over the horizon, shining onto the sea. It illuminated the town, and even from the height they were, Fyre could see small figures begin to move around in the streets.

******

Raven sighed, hearing the cathedral clock begin to strike twelve. The sun was hidden behind the heavy clouds, but it was still a warm day. She relaxed, hearing the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below and behind her.

"Hey! Raven!" someone called. She looked up, expecting to see Fyre approaching. It wasn't Fyre. A tall boy was running up to her. He had blue hair, and bright blue eyes. He reached her quickly, his long legs swallowing up the ground as he raced towards her.

Skidding to a halt, he gasped "It is Raven, isn't it?" Raven nodded, and quickly she realised that it was Akira, Fyre's older brother. "Have you seen Fyre anywhere? She isn't at home, or around the house." his eyes were wide, and worried. Raven shook her head, nervously wondering where Fyre was.

"I saw her yesterday. I couldn't sleep. I came here, and she was sitting on the statue. I told her a dream about flying with wings, and she freaked out and ran off somewhere." Raven burst out. Akira nodded, his face thoughtful.

"If you see her, tell her to go home." He whipped around, racing off again. Once again, Raven felt lost, and confused.

******

Angel-Fyre twisted her wings, climbing steeply into the clouds. Wind whipped her hair, and the cloud soaked her as she sped into it. Looping backwards, she folded her wings and plummeted. She flew down, gathering speed till she was shooting through the air towards the growing town.

Suddenly, a streak of blue came alongside her, making her snap her wings out. They strained to stop her fall, and then she flew back up to where the blue think had stopped. Drawing level, she saw what it was. A cry escaped her lips. It was Akira!

Akira had great lightning-blue wings. They were broader than Fyre's, and a deep blue colour. He was hovering before her, arms folded across his chest. "Idiot! You can't just go flying around this time of day! Mum and dad are worried sick! Sakura noticed you were gone ages ago, and everyone is looking for you. You are in deep trouble!" He said heatedly at her, skating over the fact that they were flying above the town, with great wings. Angel-Fyre gaped at him.

"What the..? Akira, how long have you been an angel?" she asked.

"Longer than you, I expect. I only just found out where you might be after a helpful hint from your fried, Raven. Anyway, why didn't you tell me?" Akira said, rolling his eyes.

"What was I supposed to say. Hey, Akira, I've just grown wings, and I can fly!" Angel-Fyre said sarcastically.

"Fyre, you're so stupid! Anyway, we need to get down before Sakura comes to look for me too." Akira groaned, twisting his wings to head down to earth.

"Wait, is Sakura an angel too?" Angel-Fyre headed him off.

"Yeah, what do you expect? _It's_ coming, so angels will be showing up all over town, their DNA will be set off." Akira said, flying away.

"Wait, what's coming? Akira tell me what you mean!" Angel-Fyre called.

"I don't know, but its in the air. I can feel it. Hurry up!"

"Sorry, I have something I need to do first. Go tell them that I needed some time to myself, and I'm fine!" Angel-Fyre laughed, turning and shooting away, in the other direction. Akira watched her disappear into the clouds, then turned round and dived towards the town.

"_What the heck was that for?! Angel-Fyre, tell me what you're going to do!" Fyre yelled, mind whirling with what she had just seen. _Angel-Fyre laughed, aiming herself at the statue.

Drawing closer, she saw Raven looking out to sea. Stooping closer, she checked to see if anyone else was about. The area was deserted, and she continued down. Less than four meters away, she dropped to the ground. She landed lightly, and furled her wings.

Raven froze, then whipped round. Her eyes widened in shock, and she stepped back. "Hey, Raven." Angel-Fyre said, grinning. Raven stared, frozen in shock.

"F-f-Fyre?" she eventually stammered.

"Yeah." Angel-Fyre answered, then snapped her wings open, casting a shadow over her friend. Raven yelped in surprise, and jumped backwards. She tripped, and crashed into the railing.

With a clang, the rusted railing snapped, and Raven wobbled, then tipped over the edge. With yelled, falling towards the crashing waves below her. With a curse, Angel-Fyre leaped off the edge, grabbing onto Raven's arm.

**Chapter 5**

Angel-Fyre caught Raven by the arm, and Raven screamed, twisting away. Grimly, She clung on, snapping her wings open. The extra weight made them strain, unable to slow the descent. With a painful jerk, they collapsed, and Angel-Fyre brought Raven close to her, wrapping her wings around her.

Together, they plummeted towards the sea. Angel-Fyre managed to twist herself around so that she would hit the water first, a split second before they did. The water was like a brick wall, and their momentum carried them through I and down. The water instantly soaking their clothes. Fyre dragged herself upwards, wings useless and sodden.

Her head broke the surface, and she look a lungful of air. Looking around for raven, she realised that she wasn't there. On the impact, She had been flung away from her. She took a deep breath, and went under again, searching for Raven. She swam deeper, eyes straining to see through the water. They began to sting, and her lugs began to burn. She suddenly spotted Raven, drifting deeper into the sea.

Reaching her, she hooked her arms beneath her own, and dragged her upward. She was like a sack of potatoes, waterlogged like her wings. Eventually, she broke the surface. Looking at Raven, she saw that she was unconscious.

She began to swim back to the shore, pulling through the waves. It was a short distance, but it felt like eternity. She was still a way away from the shore, when Raven seemed to get even heavier. Gritting her teeth, she pulled harder. She suddenly felt her feet scrape solid land. She staggered, then picked raven up, aware of something sprouting out of her back, dragging in the water. Her own red wings were dragging across the water, limp and soaked.

She staggered across the rest of the way, onto the stony beach. She got under an overhanging rock, away from the water and out of sight, before stumbling to her knees. She flopped forward, closing her eyes and gasping for breath.

Slowly recovering, she sat up and crawled across to Raven. Unsurprised, she saw two wings splayed out on the pebbles. They were a fiery red, like her own, on the underside, but black on the top. Raven was still unconscious. Angel-Fyre began to press on her chest, above her lungs. After a few presses, raven's body convulsed and she rolled over, spitting out water. Her blue eyes blinked, and she sat up, rubbing her head. "Owwww!" She paused, and noticed Angel-Fyre sitting next to her.

She scrambled away, staring at Fyre in surprise. "What are You?!" she exclaimed. Angel-Fyre looked at her, surprised. In answer, she pointed at Ravens Wings. "Wha?" the she followed the point, and yelped in surprise.

"Whew, that is some way to find out you're an angel!" She exclaimed. Angel-Fyre stared at her, confused at the sudden change in temperament.

"Raven?" she asked.

"That isn't my name, its Karasu!" Karasu corrected. Angel-Fyre nodded.

"Raven is shocked, so you came out, right?" Karasu nodded. _Fyre watched in shock, powerless. _"I'm Kagi."

"_What!? You have a different name?" Fyre yelped, surprised. _Kagi laughed. "Of course I do, dummy!"

Karasu watched her for a moment, then sighed. "That was horrible, I thought we would die for sure!" she sighed again. Kagi lolled back on her arms, looking at the sky.

"Well, at least she knows now. I'm sorry for shocking you, Raven. That didn't go very well, huh?" Kagi said. Karasu nodded, then stood up, shaking her wings and curling them. She turned away, and the wings began to fade. Soon, Raven was standing in her place.

"See you tomorrow, Kagi, Fyre." she said, then walked off, heading back to her home.

"Well, that was smooth." a voice said behind Kagi.

Whipping round, she saw Sakura sitting on a ledge of rock, just above her. She was looking at the point where Raven had just disappeared. She looked down at Kagi, and shook her head. "You can go scaring people like that, even if they are angels. You're to headstrong, you and Fyre."

"Sakura, why are you here?" Kagi asked, ignoring what she had just said.

"Akira told me that I should follow you. He said that you had that look on you face that said you were about to do something stupid. Actually, I was surprised what you did! That far surpasses normal stupidity, flying around and actually landing in the town with your wings out." she shook her head again, and slipped off the ledge, landing easily.

"Wait, did you follow me in the air?"

"Yeah, I came just in time to see you fall in. That was pretty amusing, I have to admit. Your wings aren't very strong, are they?" she smiled, walking over to Kagi. Kagi huffed, then stood up. She grinned, and the wings faded, disappearing.

"Kagi! I'm going to kill you!" she groaned, then shook her sopping hair. "How am I going to explain how I got this wet?" Sakura came up to her and clapped her on the back.

"If your going to kill her, climb back up to the statue and chuck yourself in the sea again." she laughed, and began to walk across the beach. Fyre followed her, water dripping from her hair and clothes. She began to shiver, and Sakura stopped, looking at her sympathetically. "Come on, when we get back we can get you dry. We can tell mum that you fell in the pool around the fountain. It doesn't seem like the thing you would do, but it might pass." Fyre nodded, and shivered again.

Home, she told her story. Her mum told her off, and she had hung her head. Her father told her off too, but didn't make a thing of it. Akira and Sakura both stood in a corner, talking quietly. Fyre dashed off to her room when they had finished, and went out onto her balcony. She let the breeze blow her hair dry, and she watched the trees in her garden lose their leaves. They were turning reddish-orange, but there was still plenty of green leaves. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"_Wow, so, that's four angels so far. I wonder how many will show up?" Kagi wondered out loud._

"Quiet, Kagi. You got me into trouble, and nearly drowned Raven. I don't think you should be talking right now." Fyre muttered, closing her eyes. She could almost see Kagi's form in the darkness behind her eyes. Kagi snorted, and went quiet. Fyre nodded, and smiled.

**Chapter 6**

Fyre pulled her bag up her shoulder, and turned, waiting for Akira. Her ran out of the house, a piece of toast in his mouth. His hair was messy, sticking up all over the place. She grinned, and walked beside him. "Why did you wake up so late? We'll be late." she asked, still grinning.

"I was tired." he yawned loudly. Fyre shook her head, and walked ahead, leaving Akira behind. He jogged to catch up, and turned to head up an alley, off the main path. Fyre followed him, and they began to go uphill.

She was breathing hard when they emerged from the alley, but she caught it quickly. They went along the road and past the square. The school was on the other side of the town, but Akira and Fyre walked there every morning. They waved to a few of the stall owners, who called out to them.

They merged with a few of Akira's friends, also walking to school. Fyre dropped behind them, allowing them to talk. They began to walk up the steps beside the train station, which was just before the school. At the top, students were milling around the gates and the front of the school. She cast around for Raven, and spotted her leaning against the wall, staring out across the town. Fyre peeled away from the group and walked over to her. "Are you okay?" she asked gently. Raven jumped, and looked at her, then relaxed.

"I'm okay." she said, quietly. Fyre leaned on the wall beside her.

"Don't worry, it gets easier. I nearly freaked when I found out. You handled it much better than me, I'll give you that!" she grinned. Raven gave a small smile. "I'm sorry about what Kagi did, she overruled me big time." she apologized. Raven looked at her, then grinned.

"It's okay, Karasu was happy, so I am too." She stood up, picking up her bag and slinging it over her back. "Come on, the bell has rung. Everyone is inside almost." she was right, the yard was nearly empty. They walked in, and to the locker room. She opened hers, and shoved her bag inside. Retrieving her books, she walked into her classroom, Raven just behind her.

A group of boys were sitting on the table in the corner, chatting quietly. One of them looked round at Raven and Fyre as they walked in, then turned back to his friends. She went to put her bags on the table, just behind Ravens seat. leaning on the window, she stared into space. "We've got Break duty with Kyou this week." Raven walked up to her. They both looked across the room, to where Kyou was sitting with his two friends, Hachirou and Rikuto. He was one of the tallest in the class, with ginger hair. He noticed their looks, and stared curiously across at them. His eyes where a deep blue-green, like two pools of water. Fyre turned away, and Raven set her books down on the table, and sat down, twisting her chair round to face Fyre's.

Their teacher walked in, and the room was filled with the sound of people clambering to their seats, and chairs scraping across the floor. Fyre sat down quickly.

The lesson dragged on, and Fyre began to stare out the window. The sun crept up the sky, slowly. Fyre turned back to the worksheet she had been given, and set to work.

******

Fyre took one of the boxes, lifting it up, and piled another two crates on top of that. Raven picked up two fruit crates, and waited for Fyre and Kyou. He picked up two boxes and led the way.

At the back of the school, a long flight of steps led beneath the hall, where the storage room was. Fyre pushed the code into the lock, and the door swung open. She walked in, turning on the light with one shoulder. Raven shivered "Its cold in here." Fyre nodded, setting down the box she was carrying, and pushing the crates into the back of a cabinet.

"It's to stop the food spoiling. It can get as low as -30 degrees Celsius in here. Its at about twenty now." she added, looking at a box in the corner of the room, showing the number. Kyou was closest to the door, setting his boxes down. Suddenly, he straightened up, twisting in shock, as the door suddenly swung shut.

Fyre leaped up, and crossed the room. Turning calmly to the pass box at the side of the room, she typed the code in. It buzzed, flashing red. Confused, she typed it in again, making sure she got it correct. A-12D-FF4. Again, it flashed red. She hammered on the door, calling out. Kyou joined her, yelling as loud as he could. Raven walked up to them both, putting her weight on the door and shoving hard. The numbers continued to flash red, mocking them.

Fyre slumped to her knees. "Its no use, no one will hear us. We just have to wait, until someone realises we're missing." Raven walked to the middle of the room, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She shivered. "How cold does it get? Should we jog round or something, to keep warm?"

Fyre shook her head. The school uniforms for girls were blue skirts, a white long sleeved t-shirt, and a blue jumper. The boys wore black trousers, and the same tops. Probably the worst possible clothing to wear at freezing temperatures. "That'll just let more cold air into our bodies, we would get colder quicker." Raven walked over and sat down next to Fyre, huddling up to her.

"Then I reckon its better to stay close, and share our warmth. Like penguins." she giggled, and Kyou sat down next to them, his hair falling over his face, hiding his expression. Fyre was uncomfortable, leaning against the cold metal door and sitting on the hard stone floor. Raven was leaning on her shoulder, shaking. She rested her head on the door, and turned it to watch Kyou. He had his arms wrapped round his drawn up knees. He was resting his head on his knees, shaking with the cold. He leaned slightly to one side, away from Fyre.

He was mumbling, under his breath, but Fyre could hear him. "No, don't. It's school, you cant come, not unless you're sure about them." Fyre was surprised, and confused. Suddenly, she felt something jerk inside her. Her shoulders ached.

"_Fyre! He's an angel, let me out! Let me out!" Kagi suddenly yelled. "Listen to Kyou, he's suppressing him!"_

**Chapter 7**

Kyou suddenly clutched his head, shaking powerfully. Raven sat up, and was about to crawl to him, when Fyre put her arm out and shook her head. Suddenly, Kyou cried out and fell forward, where he crouched, still. Raven looked at Fyre, and pushed past her. "Raven, no!" Fyre said, loudly. Raven ignored her, and crouched beside Kyou, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyou? Are you okay?" Fyre leaped forward, barrelling into her and shoving her away. She rolled, and scrambled to her feet. "Fyre! What was that for?" she yelled in surprise, but Fyre was frozen, staring at Kyou.

Kyou was glowing, an amber light shining off him. He was trembling again, and wings began to thrust their way from his back. They were large, and powerful. They were a dark ginger, and they unfurled sharply, one wing crashing into Fyre and throwing her backwards into the wall. The other wing unfurled, and the glowing died suddenly, like a light had been switched off. He stood up, his hair falling over his face. He was slightly taller than usual, and seemed to be a year older. Then he snapped his head up, and a smile twisted his face. "Sorry, Kyou, but this is my time." he grinned, and stared at Fyre, who was stumbling to her feet.

She stepped forward, and her eyes narrowed. Without warning, she raced forward, leaping in front of him. Raven stood still, shivering with cold and fear. "Stop." she ordered, her voice cold and commanding. She stood tall, and proud, blocking his path. He laughed, a weapon growing in his fist. It was a curved sword, with a strange golden light shining from it. In his other hand, a ball of light was growing.

"Fyre, move!" Kagi's warning came too late, and the light shot forward, and exploded. Fyre was thrown backwards, into the stone wall, and she slumped, unmoving.

"Fyre!" Raven called, then she turned to Kyou. She frowned, eyes darkening. She took a step back, ready to turn and run. Kyou laughed, and advanced. He held his sword low, and a ball of light in his other hand.

There was a movement, and they both turned, to watch Kagi stagger forward, wings spread high above her head. A trickle of blood ran down one side of her face. She moved forward, wings ready to power down. Kyou swept round, eyes burning, and loosed two balls of light. They exploded, and he laughed. Raven gasped. "How did you like that, Kagi?" he grinned, then turned back to Raven.

"Too slow." a voice said. Kagi was crouched on top of one of the storage units, wings half furled. He smiled, slightly surprised, then loosed a volley energy-balls. They missed, Kagi dodging the attacks easily.

"Why don't you use your power, Kagi? It's right there, so why don't you fight back?" he taunted.

"You shouldn't use your power so carelessly. You are hurting your host!" she answered.

"It'll be easier to take over that way."

"If you kill him, you will destroy yourself too." Kagi told him. Kyou turned away from her, and the light expanded in his hands. It advanced, swirling like wind. Kagi leaped forward, and it began to swirl faster, blowing forward. She stood before Raven, in the path of the light.

"I'm sorry, Fyre. Brace yourself, this is going to hurt." she warned.

"_I'm ready when you are." Fyre replied, quietly. She had been knocked out on the first explosion, freeing Kagi._ An energy built up inside her, and exploded from her hands, just as the Light reached her. It arched over them, flowing past. Raven stood frozen in shock, and Kagi kicked her in the shin. "Raven, hurry up and change will you!" she yelled, her voice strained. Raven nodded, and wings burst from her back, spreading their feathers into the sky. She seemed to get taller, older. Then Karasu stood in her place, an Walked out from behind Kagi, spreading her hands.

Kagi let go of the shield, and the light hit them. Raven staggered, and Kagi felt her knees buckle beneath her. She could hear Fyre yelling in pain, and she spread her hands. Blood red light shone from her hands, spreading out to combat Kyou's. A black light joined it, and they merged, spiralling out and forcing the orange light back. Suddenly, it stopped, and the light burst outwards, a pure, white light. It expanded, blowing out across the large room, and knocking Them all over.

Her consciousness began to ebb, and she called out with her mind. "_Fyre!"_

**Chapter 8**

"Sir, Fyre, Raven and Kyou are missing!" Kiyoko put her hand up, and called out. It was five minutes into the third lesson, just after break. They hadn't come in, an she had begun to worry. Kyou's friends had noticed too, and were nodding vigorously. Their teacher paused, and turned round, surveying the room. There were three empty seats.

"Kiyoko, you and Rikuto can go and look for them. Come straight back with them, and we can continue the lesson." he sighed. They stood up and left the room.

"Where do you think they are?" Rikuto asked Kiyoko. She shrugged, and began to look for them. She checked in the toilets, but they weren't there.

Rikuto led the way into the locker room, and checked the lockers. They were full, with their bags and books inside. "What were they doing at break-time?" he asked Kiyoko. She paused, thinking.

"I saw Raven with Fyre packing up the break stuff." she began, hesitantly. Then her eyes shone, and she nodded. "They were on break duty, with Kyou, weren't they?" Rikuto nodded, and twisted round. They ran to the door, and dashed out into the cold sun.

Rikuto leaped down the stairs, taking them two at a time, underneath the school. Kiyoko followed more slowly, and turned to pull at the door. It stayed shut, and she knocked loudly on the door. "Fyre? Raven? Kyou?" she yelled, but there was no reply. Rikuto opened the panel beside the door and typed the pass in. It stayed shut."It must be locked from the inside!" he realised, then turned to Kiyoko. "Go and get Mr. Cross, and tell him to get here quickly, with his card." She nodded, and sprinted away, racing up the steps.

******

"Stand back, I'll open the door." Mr. Cross told them, and Rikuto stepped back. Kiyoko was panting, returning with him five minutes later. He stepped up and swiped his card, putting in a code, and pushed on the door. It swung open, and they walked in. The lights were on, shining on the three figures lying on the ground. "Fyre! Raven!" she called out, running to Raven, who was closest. Mr. Cross checked on Kyou.

"They must have passed out, due to the cold. They are so cold, I'm lad you found them before it was too late." he said. Raven stirred, blinking open her eyes.

"Sir, she's awake." Kiyoko reported. Mr cross stood up, leaving Kyou with Rikuto. Raven sat up, rubbing her head.

"Wait, how's Kyou?" she asked blearily.

"He's okay, just fainted." Mr. Cross replied, pushing her back down. She obeyed him, letting out a gusty sigh and fainted again.

"Mr. Cross, Fyre is hurt." Kyoya said, turning up from her examination of Fyre. He looked up, and saw a stain of red on the floor. He stood up, waked across, and crouched down, carefully turning Fyre's head. There was a gash on the side, with a trickle of blood flowing around the side of her eye and down her cheek, and a second stream going straight off her cheek. It looked strange, but he dismissed it.

"We need to get them up to the school and into the care room." he said, lifting Fyre up. Kiyoko picked up Raven, who was surprisingly light. Rikuto struggled to pick up Kyou, but managed it eventually. They struggled up the stair, and into the school. It was halfway through the lesson, but the school nurse was left with Raven, Fyre and Kyou.

Kiyoto and Rikuto were plagued with questions about where their missing classmates were, and they answered them again and again. Mr. Cross god very fed up, but gave up. The class was too disrupted at the latest news. He sat down, sighing as the word descended into chaos.

**Chapter 9**

Fyre blinked blearily, the room swimming before her eyes. It was blurred, a pale room. Something orange seemed to break the pale blur, and she blinked again. The room managed to sharpen, and so did the orange thing. Kyou was sitting beside her, leaning on the back of his chair, watching her. His deep eyes seemed to swallow her, and she shook her head. She stopped quickly- it hurt.


End file.
